Endings
In Darkwood, players can get various endings, which depend on the choices made throughout the game. Ending 1: Bliss First ending is obtainable after following The Cripple request on burning down the Tree or through the Radio Tower Bunker. # After Inferno, come back to the Village, or keep heading south east if you go to the Radio Tower Bunker. # Find a newly created path and walk it. # Follow the Road to Home. # After entering the Epilogue, start heading east until you will find a town. # Find your building. # Go up the stairs. # Find your apartment. # Get changed. # Fall into a blissful dream. This ending rewards the player with the achievements Bliss and Only Ashes Remain or Merciful If the player follows this path without burning down the Talking Tree. Ending 2: Burn Them All (True ending) Second ending is obtainable similar to first one, but there are some changes. Some of these steps can be skipped, but the player must notice at least two key events (steps 4, 6, 8 ,9) that happen in the Building in order for the roots to appear in The Apartment. # Walk through the city, enter the building. # Almost immediately south of the building entrance, there will be a staircase leading down. Take the staircase down. You will now be in the building Basement. # All of the basement doors will be locked. Follow the path north, and enter the open door. # Turn the radio in the same room as the Jar on. Continue to change the channel until the radio stops. It will tell you in broken English to "Go to sleep." # Go ahead and quickly go back up the staircase, there is nothing else of worth here. # Before going up the staircase, go to the northern hallway. The homeless man will ask you to spare some change. Ignore him. Instead, attempt to open the metal door in front of it. Afterwards, walk away slowly. The metal door will open and a woman will yell at you. WHILE she is yelling at you, peer through her door to see a fetus on the ground. Keep your light on it until she closes the door. # Go ahead and go up the stairs to your apartment. # In the hallway, try to look through the cracks in the wall. # Try to run down the endless hallway overgrown with roots. # When you enter the apartment, go ahead and get changed. Walk into the northern room with the dog. Move the TV, examine the roots behind the TV. Move the couch and do the same, as well as the other furniture. Make sure you examine the roots under each piece of furniture. # Go to the kitchen, search the room for the Large Screwdriver, and return to the living room. # Begin to remove the flooring in the room. # Remove the flooring leading towards the bedroom. Once there, open the bedroom door, and remove all flooring inside. # After removing all flooring, examine your bed. Search the bed, and under it. # Move the bed, revealing a hole. Go into the hole. # You will awake on-top of the tree, completely naked, without any items or anything. # Move through the trees until you come across a bright, white light, known in-game as "The Being." # Talk to The Being, you can listen to it if you want to, but in the end, you must remove your hand away forcefully. # Go south-west of the being, along the path, until you encounter Maciek. The Protagonist will recognize him as "One of us." # Forcefully take the Flamethrower from him. # Burn. Them. All. Move towards the way you came in, while simultaneously burning everything in sight, as well as The Being. You've defeated the forest. # The player can have the Protagonist try to escape, but in the end, he perishes with The Being anyways. He dies for the cause. This ending rewards the player with the achievements Burn them all and Only Ashes Remain or Merciful If the player follows this path without burning down the Talking Tree. File:The_Protagonist's_clothes.png| The Protagonist's clothes File:Darkwoodwiki.jpg|His fate is sealed... and so is the Forest's Fates of the Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Story